


pre-flight

by kihanmon



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Gen, hinted hakuno/caster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihanmon/pseuds/kihanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> he wears the clothes of a priest, which, in the end, only makes his snide tongue more jarring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pre-flight

kishinami stared up at the program in front of her– an npc in this digital prison she found herself in. watches how his eyes glitter despite his nonchalant, careless way– but only when he speaks of the suffering of her foes.

“young master, are you to enter the arena,” his voice is deep, deeper than anything she can remember hearing– though, that does not matter much. “or are you just wasting both of our time?”

a flicker of a sneer. kishinami’s fingers tighten, the pot of her stomach set to boil. the empy, dirty diamonds of his eyes glint in the manufactured light– the binary code swirling above them.

“no, kotomine,” kishinami murmurs, feeling the invisible fingers of caster soothing her own straight, “i’m ready to begin the match.”

“excellent,” his gloved hands clap together, as he steps aside from the elevator’s door. “i wish you the best of luck and hope you return. remember: it’s kill or be killed.”

caster and kishinami enter the elevator, hand in hand– and as the doors close, the young master swears and swears and swears she sees a smile. it's something sickening and thin and unwelcome, stretched across the priest’s face.

she swears she sees twisted joy, a bloody sparkle in his eye.


End file.
